Ad eternum
by Aritzee
Summary: Ad Eternum - Para siempre. Esos recuerdos siempre quedarán en nuestros corazones, pero hay cosas que se nos escapan, y que pueden ser indispensables para el transcurso del Destino. ¡Spoilers varios!


_Disclaimer:... No, no me pertenecen, ni los argumentos ni los personajes. Hala, no os quejeís._

_Warnings: ... No creo que sea necesario advertir sobre la homosexualidad y tal. Bueno, solo decir que los acontecimientos no están ordenado cronológicamente, por lo cual... ¿no está hecho lógicamente? ._. _

_Ah, y hay cambios de narración. Disfrutad._

_**AD ETERNUM.**_

_Cum __despicientiâe._

Me miras con tus ojos dorados y a la vez no. Están posados en mi cara, pero a la vez traspasan mi cuerpo.

No tienes afecto por mí ni me odias. Solo existo para alimentarte. Para mantenerte vivo. Y no me importa, en absoluto.

Mientras me sigues taladrando con tu mirada vacua, te acercas paulatinamente a mí, te sientas sobre mi regazo y suavemente comienzas a arrullar mi cuello, causándome un ligero cosquilleo tanto en la garganta como en mi corazón.

Tus labios se apegan a mi cuello, escudriñando el lugar perfecto de donde extraer mi sangre. Cuando tus afilados colmillos atraviesan mi piel, siento que un respingo de dolor atraviesa mi columna vertebral. Pero me muerdo el labio inferior y me aguanto.

Acompañado con un ligero movimiento de tus labios, extraes tu objeto de deseo –o de desprecio- de mi cuello. Nunca sin mirarme a la cara, siempre con la mirada fija en mi cuello con un brillo especial en tus ojos.

Cuando tu sed de sangre se sacia, lentamente acaricias mi herida con tu lengua, trazando círculos y después besándola, aún siguiendo tus instintos más salvajes. Pero de repente, todos tus roces paran, de golpe y sopetón te separas de mi cuello, ahora sí, mirándome con miedo. Yo por supuesto, aguanto tu mirada.

Me observas con miedo, y a través de tus ojos puedo ver un deje de _desprecio_. Pero al menos, me miras a mí, y no a la pared que tenemos detrás.

_Furiose._

Hacía un rato que Kurogane se había despertado de su desmayo. Observaba con impotencia como Xiaolang estaba siendo herido con un estúpido conjuro de ese estúpido rey Ashura, y Fye estaba siendo maltratado físicamente por él. Pero lo peor de todo, estaba siendo tocado por ÉL.

Se sentía como un inútil, su pecho le dolía mucho, seguramente de sus ganas de venganza, y casi no sentía sus extremidades.

—Mierda… tengo que salvarle… no puedo dejarle morir… no ahora…

Su cabeza le comenzó a dolerle en extremo, el mundo daba vueltas cual peonza.

—_Creo que es el mejor momento para activar el sello, ¿eh, Kurogane? _—dijo una voz en su interior.

— ¿P-Princesa Tomoyo?

De repente, en su frente, comenzó a brillar el sello de la 'maldición' que le había impuesto al comienzo del viaje. La fuerza que antes no tenía, acudió a él, como un soplo de aire, y se levantó del suelo. Sorprendido, se volvió a agachar para coger a su querida espada.

—Voy a acabar de un golpe… —susurró con una bélica sonrisa en el rostro—.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin que nadie reparase en que aún estaba vivo. Pero en cuanto vio que Ashura estaba a punto de matar al mocoso y a Sakura con un hechizo, se precipitó hacia donde estaban ellos, y paró los bloques de hielo que estaban amenazando de atravesarles, y siguiendo su ataque, se abalanzó sobre el Rey y atravesó su corazón con Souhi, pillándole por sorpresa.

En ese momento, Kurogane cayó en la cuenta de que si le mataba, perdería un poco de su fuerza, pero a la par, él aprendió la auténtica fuerza. No quería que la persona que más había interferido en su vida muriese.

De repente toda la _furia_ que se hallaba en su corazón se convirtió en alivio.

_Tal vez este viaje no haya sido inútil después de todo._

_Pulchrum etenim dêlectâbile. _

Sakura había muerto, delante de los ojos de Fye, Kurogane, Xiaolang y Mokona. Pero quien más estaba sufriendo –aunque no lo demostrase para no preocupar a los demás- era la Princesa Tomoyo, quien estaba predestinada a amar a todas las Sakuras del Universo. Su alma estaba resquebrajada.

Pero eso no significaba que Kurogane no estuviera triste o que Fye no llorase por la perdida. Pero una cosa que los dos aprendieron durante el viaje, es que uno tiene que mirar hacia delante, pero siempre sin olvidar a los que han dejado el camino antes que ellos.

Eso daba mucho que pensar, por que Fye debía haber desaparecido muchos días y noches atrás, pero Kurogane le obligó ir por otro camino. El de la dependencia.

En muchos sentidos, Fye no podía vivir sin Kurogane. En demasiados.

Cuando el flujo de sangre llegaba a la boca del vampiro, este se volvía loco. Cuando el vampiro bebía del líquido, su corazón se volvía tibio, y su alma, en demandante del más sutil placer que le provocaba eso.

Era la única sangre que podía aceptar, pero el rubio estaba seguro que si no estuviera atado a esa condición, él nunca aceptaría ninguna otra sangre por igual.

Mientras se alimentaba, el shinobi palpaba sobre su nuca, invitándole a beber más de esa 'fruta' prohibida, y le miraba con proclividad infinita. Ante esto, lo normal hubiese sido que Fye eludiera por completo esa penetrante mirada.

Pero todo había cambiado.

Inapelablemente levantó la cabeza y miró cariñosamente hacia Kurogane, sonriendo bajo su cuello.

—Perdóname… —susurró el rubio mientras extraía los colmillos—.

—Qué pesado eres, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no has de pedirme disculpas? —murmuró ásperamente, a causa del dolor de la extracción—. Lo hice por que yo quería, ¿de acuerdo?

Fye asintió sumisamente, lo sabía de sobras. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del guerrero y besó su mejilla, dejándole una marca con su propia sangre.

—Lo sé, _mi presa_. Eso es lo que hace que esta escena sea _hermosa_.

_Dêrîsor._

Kurogane nunca había permitido a nadie que se burlase de él. Era como una norma de oro para el guerrero.

Pero ya se sabe, las normas están hechas para romperlas.

Desde el día en que el guerrero había conocido al mago, este estaba todo el día llamándole por irracionales motes como Kurotán, Kurorín… Todo un insulto para sus oídos.

También, se pasaba el rato jugándole malas pasadas al pobre Ninja, además de causarle vergüenza ajena. Él no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, así que solo se dedicaba a perseguirle para después ni pegarle. Como a un niño pequeño.

Desgraciadamente, Kurogane veía como su 'norma de oro' se iba a freír espárragos, así que decidió cortar el problema por lo sano.

Debía haber una razón por la que el idiota hiciese todo eso, así que decidió sonsacarle cosas de su intimidad.

Llegados al mundo de Oto, aprovechó la oportunidad de ir a solas a un bar llamado Clover. Iban a recolectar información sobre la pluma, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar algo más.

Pero de repente, mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles de Oto, unos seres aún más umbríos aparecieron de la nada rodeándoles.

Cuando se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Fye solo se dedicaba a esquivarlos, mientras que Kurogane era quien se encargaba de acabar con ellos.

—Oye, podrías hacer algo más que esquivarlos, ¿sabes?

—Ya, ¡pero es mejor dejar el trabajo para Gran Perrazo!

_Otra vez con sus 'bromitas'… ¡Cómo le odio!_

—Además, yo solo tengo unos dardos, no servirían para nada…

Los Onis parecían haber puesto el punto de mira en el supuesto mago. Este los seguía esquivando, hasta que se puso encima de una farola, convirtiéndose así en un blanco más que fácil.

— ¡Oye tú, ten cuidad-!

Fue demasiado tarde cuando el rayo de uno de los demonios alcanzó a Fye, y de la fuerza, lo lanzaron por los aires, chocándose contra un muro.

_No puede ser…_

Kurogane corrió a socorrer al rubio, y protegiéndole con su cuerpo, arremetió contra los Onis, a quiénes de un solo golpe venció.

_No puede ser… ¡Lo ha hecho a propósito!_

Kurogane miró fríamente a Fye, quien comenzaba otra vez con sus risitas tontas y sus estupidos apodos. Pero el guerrero las eludió todas, en ese momento no le importaban.

_¿Se ha… querido matar?__ ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_

—El tipo de personas que más odio, ¡son las que dan su vida tan fácilmente! —dijo seriamente el Ninja, casi enfadado—.

—Entonces… debo de ser la persona que más odias… —respondió Fye usando su sonrisa de plástico—.

_¿…Seguro?_

_Pax._

Fye se pierde en los ojos de Kurogane. El guerrero se pierde en los ojos del mago.

Rojo ardiente y azul congelado.

Todas las personas que les conocen, opinan que los dos hombres no se parecen en nada, pero que, cual Ying y Yang, se complementan a la perfección.

Cuando el hielo es tan frío que congela el alma de su poseedor, el fuego acude raudo a fundirlo, a revelar lo que esconden sus entrañas.

Y cuando el fuego es tan ardiente que puede consumir el cuerpo de su dueño, el hielo se funde para convertirse en agua, y extinguir las llamaradas.

Fye se perdía en los ojos de Kurogane. El guerrero se perdía en los ojos del mago, pero todo parecía tranquilo.

El fuego arde lentamente alrededor de sus corazones, mientras que el hielo detiene el tiempo.

Por fin un momento de paz entre dos personas que, realmente, se lo merecen.

_Amor._

Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad. (1)

Fye ama. Inconscientemente o siendo consciente. Ni una persona que haya matado cientos de otras, puede de dejar de amar.

Fye quiere a Sakura, de una forma suave y amable. Él haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz, y la princesa hacía todo lo posible para devolverle el favor. Como una mamá a su hija, se diría.

Fye quiere a Xiaolang. El mago buscaba la felicidad del pequeño a base de camaradería, el joven guerrero lo estaba pasando muy mal, tal vez peor que él mismo, pero este seguía siendo valiente, enfrentándose a todo por mantener a los que quiere con él. Los mayores siempre pueden aprender algo de sus pequeños.

Fye quiere a Mokona. Son diferentes. Mucho. Pero eso no les impide compartir risas –ahora de verdad- que hacen a uno olvidarse de donde se encuentran, de donde están, y también les abre una puerta hacia otra dimensión.

Fye quiere a Kurogane. El mago quiere que esté a su lado, quiere que permanezca en sus momentos de debilidad, que le golpee cuando se comporte como un idiota; también quiere que se preocupe más de sí mismo, y no tanto de que permanezca vivo, y tal vez, su corazón le quiere tanto, que quiere dejar de latir para no afrontar la verdad.

Detrás de su mirada dorada y compuesta de desdén, su corazón grita que él es también capaz de amar, y Kurogane, como siempre, inmerso en sus pensamientos no le oye, aunque él también este pidiendo, no si bien con gritos, con pequeños susurros, que él sabe que también puede amar.

_En esa noche, aún no iban __a girar las ruedas del destino._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

N/A: Bueno... pues aquí otro one-shot. Si os habéis quedado un poco igual con los títulos de las historias, ¡aquí tenéis traducción!

_Cum despicientiâe. _Con desprecio.

_Furiose._ Furioso.

_Pulchrum etenim dêlectâbile. _Hermoso, y en efecto, placentero.

_Dêrîsor. _Burlón.

_Pax._ Paz.

_Amor. _Amor.

(1) Gran frase Gottfried Leibniz.

Bueno, besos,

Aritzee.

PD: No, no me he olvidado de el próximo capítulo de 'La Caja de pandora'.


End file.
